Hotel Night
by srikar
Summary: i dont own pokemon or this story Romance time, it's about Chessshipping and Agencyshipping... I hope you guys enjoy it... Have fun Chessshippers and Agencyshippers!
1. I Love you because I love you

he brown spiky haired boy in black pyjamas and brown bed headed girl in white pyjamas woke up in his best friend's bedroom in Nuvema Town. Touya and Touko have just woken up from their extended sleep over after the lesson with Gris and Grace about Alternate Black and White Version Realities. They decided after experiencing something sad and depressing that they should sleep in and dream together doing something that only in their dreams they could imagine happening... like dreaming of getting married in various chapels and gardens... dreaming it repeatedly until Touko was satisfied. After each dream marriage, Hilda would kiss Touya up and hug him to death. She would keep on kissing and cuddling with Touya until Touya would imagine another wedding scenario with a different priest and different place. But after each wedding Hilda would do the same thing to Touya because she loved her just that much and wished that marriage was real...

Touya promised her that if the time comes when they grow older he will ask her the serious question. When Hilda heard this, she broke out in blushes, jumping, screaming, and excessive kissing all over his face. It was when that happened when they woke up. Hilda still had Touya's old sewn up Blitzle Doll in her hand as she and he woke up in their sleeping bags.

"... Yawn... good morni-AH!", Touya's morning greeting was interrupted by Hilda's kissing and hugging. At the window sill there stood a Pidove looking at the two cuddling and kissing each other. The bird Pokémon almost blushed at the sight.

"I love you so much... you make my dreams feel like reality Touya. Don't ever think I'd leave you." Said Hilda as she rubbed her cheek against his. Touya's right eye closed as the happy brunette girl cuddled his face and kissed him repeatedly.

"Why do you love me?", asked Touya with a serious tone. Touko stopped and backed her head and looked at Touya's face. Her big blue eyes were so beautiful Touya couldn't help but feel hypnotized... until Hilda replied.

"I love you because I love you. You've been my first and my best friend for so long... and through that time you helped me overcome my challenges. Not like helping me beat the Pokémon League, but like personal challenges like making new friends, getting over my fear of heights, not being able to swim like you can, and cheering me up when I lose a battle or just feel low on self-respect. Even if you hurt me because of your paranoid Nightmares and thoughts I'll still love you... When did we start loving each other Touya? I think it was after the Pokémon League... but we haven't confessed it until you started giving me gifts like Big Pearls, Heart Scale Bracelets, and other things like that. Remember that? You're so sweet and I love you! I love you so much!" said Hilda again as she was about to bombard Touya's face with kisses but Touya pushed her away and asked her another question.

"But don't you think I'm selfish? I mean if you think about it I over react whenever I hear anything about you and N together... Just thinking that makes me so sad and yet so... mad..."

Hilda hugged Touya and whispered into his ear before he could finish his statement.

"Don't think about me and N ever becoming what you dare to dream about. It's only an Unreal Nightmare that you have there. The day I leave you for N is the day your Nightmares come true... and your Nightmares will never come true... now let me kiss you!", said Hilda as she smiled and giggled as she was about to unleash her kisses on him again. Touya thought about one last thing and asked her before she could come in for another round of pecking.

"What about the Team Plasma survivors at Orre? Should we spend more time here or should we get packed for a trip to the desert region? I doubt Michael could hold on for much longer with their new tactics..."

"Tell you what, in four days we leave for Orre. In the meantime, let's have some fun and pack at the same time. We can go shopping for Hyper Potions and other medicines for our Pokémon and hang out where ever we want to. We can even go spend a night or two at Castelia's Four-Star Hotel with all our money we got and enjoy some luxury together. I'll pay for it!"

Touya then looked at Touko's cute grin at the close distance they are and said to her.

"No. I'll pay for it. I got more money than I know what to spend it on."

"Both you and I know we're filthy rich after beating the Pokémon League over and over again with Amulet Coins on your Samurott and my Emboar. I heard we might even be richer than that rich family that lives in that villa in Undella Town... just imagine what you and I could do with our money combined..."

"We could buy all of Unova...", suggested jokingly by Touya. Hilda giggled and cuddled with him again.

"An entire region? How about two? No... three?" asked Hilda playing along.

"Which one? We got Unova... do you want Johto? Orre? Kanto? How about Hoenn? I hear Oblivia is a great region with its islands and scenery... oh wait I got a better idea! I'll buy the world for you! No... I'll buy a planet! A new world! A new solar system! A-"

Before he went on Hilda interrupted him by saying.

"That's sweet... but you can't buy what you already have... that just doesn't make any sense... and it doesn't even make sense in the first place even buying it because it's not on sale."

Touya gave her a confused look... the bed headed brunette girl giggled and said.

"You already have my heart... You can't win hearts truly by buying them with stuff or paper or coin money... that's just wrong and boring..."

"Boring?," asked Touya curiously. Hilda slipped out of her sleeping bag and revealed her white pyjamas to the light in the room. She moved up to Touya who was still in his sleeping bag and looking at her with a curious expression. Hilda leaned her head again only an inch away from each other's faces with her body laying on top of his sleeping bag. Touya blushed as Hilda whispered.

"Yes... boring... buying a heart doesn't get you the fun in trying to get it... it's like giving a Rare Candy to a Pokémon to level it up without needing it to go into battle... it's no fun. You lose the fun in training. And you, Touya, are a really good trainer!" exclaimed Touko giggling and blushing as she hugged him through the sleeping bag. Touya's eyes opened wide and he blushed and smiled slightly as the also blushing brunette girl cuddled closer and closer to his face for another kiss. As soon as they kissed again the door swung open and there was Hilda's mom!

"... oh?...", Mom said when she saw her teenage daughter laying on top of her best friend's sleeping bag with him in it. Hilda looked back at her mom still blushing red on her cheeks. Touya's quick reaction to the sound of the door swung open was to close his eyes and act like you're asleep.

"I knew something like this would've happened... considering you two are practically..."

"MOM! Why?! Why you come in here without knocking first and wait for me to answer like we discussed?!" exclaimed Touko embarrassed and shaken. Her grammar was a little bit off. The white pyjama clad girl sat up straight on Touya's sleeping bag and made Touya feel a little uncomfortable with her positioning. The Pidove at the window was joined by two more Pidoves.

"This is what happens when he comes over for sleepovers? You two better not be... well... better not be doing anything bashful or anything. I know you two are boyfriend-girlfriend but know the limits alright?"

"Limits?", asked Hilda to herself as her mother announced that breakfast is ready and that she was worried because they didn't come out of the room around the usual time.

"One last thing... were you about to kiss him in his sleep?" asked Mom to the girl in the white pyjamas with the Blitzle doll in her hand. Hilda blushed and replied.

 **STORY CONTINUES BELOW**

"Y-Ye- N-N-No I was just making s-sure he wasn't cold. I was hugging him to give him extra warmth."

Mom looked at her teenage daughter with an expression that clearly said.

"Ha! Likely story. Tell me for real it's okay just tell me if you really were going to kiss him that way I can tell his mother-"

Just then Touko's Mom froze in place for a second staring off into space while Touko admitted that she was indeed going to kiss him. Touya was listening to the entire conversation through but he wondered why Touko's Mom suddenly stopped talking...

"...You know what? I think I'll just take another nap. You kids have fun... Just don't have too much fun alright? Breakfast is ready when you are. I'll be right down to clean your dishes..."

Touko's Mom walked out of the room looking a bit nervous or even terrified of something. She closed the door and immediately ran to her room as if she were running from a ghost.

Hilda sat there on top of Touya's sleeping bag wondering why that happened. Touya still had his eyes closed. The white pyjama girl ignored the strangeness of her mom and instead turned her attention to the boy she's sitting on. She started to unzip his sleeping bag.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"It's cold..." whined the brunette girl, " I just wanted to get closer to you... so that you can keep me warm."

"You have your own sleeping bag! Did you forget? Please remember or ask before you try doing something like that again... And what happened to... actually never mind I don't want to know."

Hilda smiled a little as she slipped back into her sleeping bag. She scooted herself next to Touya and unzipped his bag again. Touya stopped her and asked why and she said.

"I want you to hug me! Please? You're so nice and warm and I just want a little love hug..." whined Hilda again cutely. Touya's face became really red as Hilda scooted her sleeping bag into Touya's sleeping bag. With Touya's sleeping bag enlarged, Hilda zipped the bag back up and turned herself around even though the bag was very tight for the both.

"Hug me..." said Hilda as she hugged Touya through her sleeping bag and cuddled with his face. They both blushed as they held each other close. Touya looked so very red but Hilda reassures him.

"It's okay. This is as close as I want to get to you... just forget the Nightmares and look into my eyes while you hold me tight..."

Touya did as was instructed. He closed his eyes and felt a soft kiss from the girl in white pyjamas again. The spiky haired boy blushed as did the girl.

"For the next few days... let's have some fun and get work done in preparation for our trip to Orre. We'll go to Castelia soon and maybe find a hotel or something, a luxury hotel in the city or maybe the rumoured paradise hotel the Unity Tower. Maybe we'll make a new friend or see new Pokémon at that place... then we'll see what we do next."

"Forget the pain. I love you because I love you. You helped me with my problems I'll return the favour."

"I love you too Hilda... I'm glad we're in the same world together... Black and White..."

"What are the limits?", asked Hilda curiously about what her mother said before.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just don't give me too much love... or things make look weird if you know what I mean..."

"No I don't know what you mean." Replied Hilda to the boy in black pyjamas. Touya hugged her closed and nervously gave her a hint.

"... it...um... ah it's like... Black and White... Making little shades of Grey... Now you get it?"

"Oh you mean like too much kissing and eventually we'll be merged into one person? Black and White together makes a new being? Like how Reshiram and Zekrom merged together makes the original dragon which I presume is grey... Not sure if Kyurem is supposed to relate to them... wait um... is that what you mean? Merging to become one being?"

Touya looked at her with eyes wide in shock. Obviously, she hasn't been given "The Talk". Touya smiled nervously.

"Um um ah yeah yeah sure it's like that. Even though quite frankly that sounds completely ridiculous."

Hilda giggled.

"You and I deserve to have each other but we shouldn't even think about loving each other too much until maybe after marriage."

"What is loving each other too much? Too much love? Is there a such thing?" asked Hilda as she relaxed in Touya's warmth from his arms and body

"Loving each other too much... like forcing yourself in my sleeping bag demanding hugs and kisses."

"Oh! Oh sorry! I didn't know it could be too much. I'll go then."

Hilda stretched her arms for Touya's zipper and unzipped the bag. She unzipped her bag and crept out of both the sleeping bags feeling fine. Hilda looked down on Touya and asked.

"So... is that good enough?"

"Wait a sec..." said Touya as he slipped out of his sleeping bag and stood up next to his best friend. Her bed head was abnormal but she still had that cute smile that made his hear feel heavy with how much he truly loved her. Touya looked at Hilda and Hilda looked back at him. By this time there were at least ten Pidoves at the window sill looking at them.

"You're so cute Touko..." said Touya before he stretched his body. Hilda giggled and blushed and said to him.

"You are too Touya. You look good stretching yourself like that... hah... Yeah."

One tooth brushing and changing into casual gear later...

Touko and Touya are now eating breakfast. Egg omelettes served with small bits of Tomato Berry and other condiments. Chesto Berry juice were given to them as an aid to help them feel more awake in the morning. In the middle of munching on his omelette, Touya asked the shorts girl eating next to him.

"Hey um... one question for you... when you heard Gris explain on how my Alternate committed suicide after leaving Entralink with your Alternate with the Blitzle doll... How did you feel? Did you feel sad? How did you feel?"

Hilda stopped eating and placed her fork down on the plate. The ponytail-through-cap girl moved her head down and thought about it for a few seconds... then she turned to the blue jacketed boy next to her who asked her the question.

"I felt... Crushed... I felt... like if I were in the situation my Alternate was in I too would throw myself off the Dragon spiral Tower. Crying and leaning against the window between my world and your new world... it's just depressing... Seeing you leave me after waiting who knows how long for you... I... I guess I would just live the rest of my life without you... enjoy playing with my Pokémon and other friends... live and be the heroine I've been born to be for my region...for the good of all of us... except the ones who are dead and are in another reality."

"So... you wouldn't commit suicide?"

"At first I may consider it but then I'll remember all of the things we built and protected while we had each other... becoming champion and all... keeping Team Plasma disbanded... I guess I would stay for the world we used to rule together. In your name I would defend everything from the forces of darkness. The evil that tries to take over my world... our world. Then when it's done I'd celebrate with returning home as the hero. Never let a single man or Pokémon fall to the enemy... but that is when we'd rule the world... even if I rule alone..."

Hilda realized she might be speaking something weird at that moment but Touya interrupted him.

"... so, would you miss me?"

"Are you kidding?! Of course, I would miss you! Not a day would pass without me thinking of you! My first and my best friend! I would never forget you!"

"... alrighty then.", said Touya with a smile. Hilda smiled back and they continued to eat their breakfast.

An hour after breakfast they were already at Castelia City. They bought themselves food and supplies for their Pokémon and requested a fine place to stay. The Unity Tower is their next destination.

To be continued...


	2. unity tower

That was a late afternoon at the Unity Tower. Touko and Touya have decided to stay at the Unity Tower's Hotel for a few nights and live in some luxury before they leave Unova for the desert region of Orre to fight the familiar threat.

The Unity Tower stood off the coast of Castelia City and could only be accessible via boat. Upon exiting the boat, several similarly patterned but differently coloured flags were seen standing on flag poles in the courtyard. The couple walked close at hand and entered the tall sky-scraping building.

"Wow this building is huge! I wonder how many people could be in it?", exclaimed the white shirted black vested girl as they walked through the automatic doors. They came upon a guard next to a security scan for anything suspicious. The guard ordered Touko and Touya to come through the body scanner and they did as he told them.

Hilda walked through first and she came through clean.

Touya then walked through the scan and a beep sounded. The guard immediately looked at the scan but found nothing lethal in his pockets. The guard let him through even though he wasn't sure why the scan failed on him.

The guard then told them it was only his business to scan the people who come into the building. Then he listed the reasons why he does what he does and made Touko and Touya a little drowsy and bored.

Finally, after they got passed security they went up to the counter where guests sign in. Behind the counter there was a huge rotating display of Earth. Touko and Touya both found Unova and Orre on the giant sphere. They had some amusement finding the regions but for now they consulted with the keeper.

"One room with two beds and a bathroom please." Asked Hilda upfront. The man on the other side jumped at his realization of the champions presenting themselves in HIS hotel.

"Oh! Touko and Touya! The Champions of Unova! You've come to the Unity Tower to stay a few nights? How delightful! I'll get you a first-class room at half price and the privilege of experimenting with our newest additions!"

"Oh really? Thanks! Thank you very much but... are you sure you want to spoil us just because we happen to be Champions?" asked Hilda to the man. Touya took his cap off and scratched his scalp a little as he listened to the conversation.

"Not only are you Champions but you are also Heroes! I must thank you for beating those Team Plasma scoundrels. If it were not for you two I would have to part with my dear Pidove! That would be just sad and truly tear jerking for us to part... he's my one of a kind friend!"

Hilda and Touya looked at each other for a sec and smiled because they knew that there are plenty more Pidove out there... all being the same kind... but that doesn't matter.

"Here is your key. Also, be sure to greet your neighbours if you want. You're not the only pair of heroes in the building!"

"Oh Really? Who might they be?", asked Hilda as she took the card key out of the man's hand.

"The Heroes of Oblivia, Ben and Summer, have arrived! The Ranger Union let them have a vacation after their triumph against the Pokémon Nappers and bringing down the Sky Fortress with the help of the Legendary Pokémon they befriended! You should ask them about the details but they almost equal the glory that is you and him! Go! Go on! Get out of here and enjoy my tower! And if you need a favour you can always call me with this POKE mail address... and that is electronic not actual Pokémon held letters."

The man gave them a paper with his POKE mail address and immediately pushed and shoved the couple by surprise into the elevator.

"Go! Go an enjoy my tower!"

"W-Wait what about your money?!" asked Hilda as she and Touya were shoved into the elevator. The man said before the door closed.

"Pay me later! Now go!"

The door closed on them and immediately they rose through the levels of the tower. As they waited a minute after the door closed, Touya turned to Touko and said.

"He didn't even tell was what the price is... Or even what are the benefits... That was the quickest registration in a hotel lobby I've ever seen."

"Yeah... kind of weird on how excited he was huh? I mean... I guess it's kind of tiring on how people treat us different just because we're champions and heroes. I mean I remember when we would be scoffed at for our goal or looked down upon by ace trainers. Thinking we're just a bunch of novice trainers... which we were... but we still beat them anyway." Said Hilda as the elevator rose through the many levels. There are so many floors on the tower that Touya's ears started to ring... but not from the altitude though they aren't that high up above sea level. The ringing stopped and Touya felt better.

Hilda looked at the room key. It was a card key with writing and numbers on it. It was for High Class Room #2 on floor seventeen and the words read.

"The Symbol of Unity for the World. The Unity Tower."

Touko showed this to the spiky haired capped boy next to her. They both took note of the room number and floor number.

"Well looks like we're getting that small bit of luxury I was talking about earlier... I wonder what's the difference between the high class and the normal class rooms..."

Then the elevator stopped and opened the door to a hallway on the thirteenth floor...

"Thirteen? We want seventeen. Let's stay before we go exploring this place.", said Hilda as she took a quick glimpse of the hallway that had doors to rooms on it. She stood at the corner of the elevator and waited for the doors to close. At the same time, Touya also took a quick look at the hallway. Apparently, he didn't see any doors... nor did he see the windows at the end of the hallway that Touko saw. He didn't think anything of it and withdrew into the elevator with Hilda. The elevator door slid closed and a loud staticky screech came from the door as soon as it closed. Both Hilda and Touya were startled of this sound.

"AAHH! The heck was that?!" Touya said in a surprised tone. The elevator started moving upwards again without the use of pressing the buttons on the wall. Touko looked at Touya no longer in shock from the sound.

"... Well... I guess it was just the doors... heh... Hey... Touya?" Hilda called Touya as the elevator made it over the next floor.

"Yes Touko? I mean, Hilda?", replied Touya no longer thinking about the sound. The ponytailed brunette smiled at him and said.

"It's just you, me, and the elevator Touya... how about a quick kiss?" asked Hilda quite excitingly. She blushed as did Touya did.

"But we're just about to get off on our floor... what if the door opens and someone sees us?"

Hilda didn't answer. She just looked at the Touya's face with a cute smile and eyes wide and beautiful. The spiky haired boy blushed a little before he went up to her and kissed her on the cheek before the doors started to open. Touya quickly withdrew as Hilda giggled and blushed to herself.

At the door there stood a teenage boy with a sharp haircut and a teenage girl with her hair cut a little short. The boy was wearing swim shorts and the girl was wearing a two-piece swimsuit. They both had red goggles on their heads.

Hilda didn't notice the door opening because of her humorous blushing and day dreaming that Touya's kiss sent her. The boy and the girl at the door looked at the spiky haired boy and the ponytailed girl with a dumbfounded look. Touko was just so much into her dream she really wasn't there anymore.

"Ha... hi?... b-bye..." said Touya embarrassingly as he took Hilda's hand and pulled her out of the elevator and across the hallway. The boy was about to say something to them but they were quickly down the hallway far away from them. The boy with goggles looked back at the girl and the girl looked back at him and said.

"That... was kind of weird... but at the same time kind of cute! They were holding hands... did you see that Ben? It looked kind of cute..."

"... Hm... well... I'd say they're in a relationship with each other... and it looked as if the guy gave the girl a kiss in the elevator... or something..." said the brown-haired boy blushing a little from his own thoughts.

The two looked at each other for a second... then the boy said.

"so, shall we go enjoy the pool? Or should we go to the beach in Undella Town? I know you wanted to go to Oblivia for a vacation but Murph and Professor Hastings suggested we should go to new places and meet new people. We could've enjoyed the Aqua Resort on Sophian Island... but I guess things won't always work as we want them to... Summer?"

"Yeah I know... I also know you miss Pichu... remember how he used to play that ukulele? That was awesome... heh... after every mission he'd play us off after we did our victory pose... ah the good times..."

The shirtless boy in shorts and the two-pieced bikini girl walked into the elevator and selected the third basement floor as the destination for that is where to pool is. As they waited they continued to talk to each other.

"... The good old days... like saving the world twice..." said Summer as she looked down on the floor. She was looking at her feet and his feet.

"Well... for me... saving the world three times in a row... did I ever tell you about it?", Ben asked. The brown eyed boy looked at Summers brown eyes. He couldn't help but feel a little something in his heart about her...

"Oh really  
Ben did save the world three times. One from Purple Eyes, one from catching Arceus in the past, and one from catching Arceus a few years ago when Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina were found in the fallen Sky Fortress reacting to Arceus' presence. Ben, Summer, and everyone else involved pledge to Arceus never to have the Golden Armor or the Sky Fortress risen again. Then peace was restored to Oblivia again...

"... Wow... So those people we saw in that vision Arceus gave us... were your past friends? That's awesome! And you also captured Arceus twice with the help of these 'Alternates'? You're a real legend Ben! I wish I could've been more like you..."

"Oh, but you are! Those Alternates of you had did the exact same thing I did in Oblivia. We all became heroes! We all saved the Pokémon from the Nappers and summoned Ho-oh to bring down the Sky Fortress. You may not feel it but you're just as big a legend as I am... well... I don't think I'd be that big... to be honest... nobody here but the man at the desk recognized us... well... yeah. This isn't Oblivia." Said Ben trying to end the conversation. Summer smiled and said.

The elevator opened and the two walked out. The girl in the yellow two-piece bikini looked around and saw a large refreshing clear pool with only a few other people in it playing volley ball. There was a Tympole splashing about in a little puddle of water next to the pool. It made sounds as it bounced up and into the pool to swim up to a kid who held it and swam with it. A Ferroseed was sitting on the counter of a café just next to the rangers. It stared at the pool swimmers swimming under the sun shining through the glass above.

"... so.. I think I'll go drink a smoothie first. See ya later." Said Ben before he walked right up to the counter and sat on one of the seats arranged in front of it. Summer followed Ben and sat next to him. Ben looked at her and asked.

"Oh? Are you thirsty too?"

"Yes! I think I'll have a Pecha and Razz Berry Smoothie as soon as the bartender comes around."

The bartender turns to them.

"Greetings. In this bar your drinks are all free. If you want food you'll have to pay. What would you like today?"

"I'll have an extra-large Pecha and Razz Berry Smoothie with two straws please!" said the two-pieced bikini girl in a cheerful tone. Ben was wondering why she'd want order something so large all for herself.

"And you kid? What would you have?" asked the bartender after writing down the order on his pad.

"He won't have anything! He's covered." Said Summer immediately.

"What?", Ben exclaimed after she stopped him from ordering a drink. The bartender read the note again and got to work with the berries and the blending. He took a large glass container and placed the Razz and Pecha Berries that were in the fridge next to him. Then he took his Ferroseed that was standing on the counter and placed him under a faucet where the Pokémon was rinsed clean. The bartender used Ferroseed as a blender, this almost made the two kids laugh out loud.

A few seconds later the elevator that was near them opened and out came Touko and Touya in swimsuits. Hilda was in a white one-piece swimsuit while Touya had an all-black wetsuit. They jumped into the pool and swam slowly and playfully together. Hilda had all her hair down and made her look drastically different from what people usually see her with a ponytail stuck upright through her cap.

The couple swam dove under water then rose above water again a couple times before they stopped near the edge of the pool where Touya laid back and rested with Touko laying back on his right arm. She moved her head up and gently cuddled with Touya while she closed her eyes and relaxed in the gentle water. It was already sunset and night was coming soon.

Ben looked at Summer who had a large pink smoothie between them with two straws. Ben then realized why she stopped him from ordering.

"...Do... Do you want to share this smoothie with me?" asked Summer as she blushed a little. Ben blushed as he responded.

"... Um... Heh... y-yeah... S-sure! Ha..."

Summer moved the straw farthest from her to Ben.

"Y-you sure you want to share with me? I can have my own drink... you know..."

"Yeah but... this one is too large for me... I should've asked for something smaller! (Hee hee!) Come on! Sip some with me!"

"But... but... oh alright then..."

Ben placed his lips on the straw and sipped some of the smoothie. Summer did the same. The two stared at each other as Summer held the smoothie and sipped. Ben couldn't help but feel for how cute Summer looks with her eyes looking back at him. He blushed and so did her.

She took her straw out and asked the boy in swim shorts, "So... did you like the smoothie?"

"It was... sweet...", replied Ben. Summer took another sip again after inviting Ben to have some more.

They both sipped the drink for a while until they realized their cheeks were touching and rubbing each other. They both immediately withdrew and blushed. The bartender and the Ferroseed were peeking at them every so often and sometimes they'd chuckle.

"Ha... ha-ha... Alright in the pool I go!" said Ben as he ran and jumped right into the pool. Summer followed him and jumped in with him without finishing the drink. The bartender took the drink and walked it up to the pool and placed it next to where they were swimming.

Summer really likes Ben... and Ben also likes Summer... but they haven't confessed to each other how much they like each other and how they always wanted to be with each other on missions when they were still paired at Oblivia.

A few hours later... Ben and Summer have returned to their separate rooms on the eighteenth floor. Touko and Touya have also returned to their fancy room on the seventh floor. In their room there was two beds and a big screen TV. One bathroom, one hot tub, a pen where Touya's Samurrot and Hilda's Emboar could sleep outside of their balls, a microwave, a mini fridge, a Nintendo Wii connected to the TV, and a case of movies on discs where they were free to watch whatever they wanted.


	3. movie night

Movie Night

"We have this room all to ourselves tonight Touya. What would you like to do?", asked the white pyjamas teenage girl as she bounced on Touya's bed on her hands and knees towards the teenage boy in black pyjamas.

"I see that... so... what would you like to do?", Touya a little nervously. He was leaning up against the wall on his bed and was about to turn on the TV to see if there is anything interesting on. Hilda crept up to him and said as she wrapped her arms around his chest and laid next to his side.

"How about... we watch something together? Is there a movie on? Maybe we can watch something romantic or something action packed... or something scary! I don't know! I just want to kiss you and cuddle with you again is that alright? It is?! Good!", Said Touko immediately without having Touya answer.

The madly-in-love brunette tackled the spiky haired boy against his pillows and began kissing and cuddling with him. Touya ignored his worry and cuddled back. With his hands around her thin waist, he kissed Hilda on the lips and they paused for a short time... They savoured the moment they kissed again... then they slowly moved their heads away from each other...

The heroine and the hero looked at each other for a moment... Touya was hypnotized into Hilda's big beautiful eyes. Hilda looked like she was about to lay her head on his shoulder and rest with her body being on top of him. Just as she was about to Touya snapped out of her spell and tickled her sides.

"... HAHAHA! STOP IT! HAHAHA! HAA! HAHAHA!" laughed and cried Hilda as she shook about and held her hands on her sides to keep Touya from tickling her more. She fell on to the bed sheets and continued to laugh almost crying from all the tickling Touya is giving her from her sides.

Touya knelt next to her and continued the tickle attack with a smile on his face. He stopped and let Hilda breath for a second... then after two seconds he did another tickle attack and made her cry from laughter. The white pyjama girl shook all over the sheets

"HAHAHA! HAA! HAAA! STOP! PLEASE! (GASP) HAHA! STOP! I NEED (GASP) AIR! HA! HAA! (GASP)"

Touya stopped tickling and let her breath again. Instead of tickling her again he looked out the window from his bed and saw the same Pidoves from Unova Town staring at them from the rail just outside the window. Touya got off the bed and closed the curtains. Hilda sat up and took another deep breath of relief. Touya and Touko looked at each other for a second before Touya asked.

"So what will it be Touko? (er) Hilda? Movie? Or should we just go to bed? I'm kind of tired from tickling you so much so... yeah, I just want to sleep kind of... but it's your choice. What do you want to do?"

Hilda looked down for a moment as if she was thinking. Then she looked up and said.

"How about a movie? We can make popcorn and stay up tonight watching a movie. We'll brush our teeth after we're done and go to sleep then! Is that alright?" asked Hilda knowing her friend is tired and may not want to stay up.

"Sure! For you I'll stay up and watch something with you. But could we hold the popcorn? I don't really feel like having popcorn after how we just brushed... and I'm tired.", Replied Touya with a yawn after the statement. Hilda giggled and smiled at him. She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him to his bed where she kissed him one more time on his cheek before she went to the movie disc case next to the wide flat screen TV.

One thing about the Unity Tower is that the service is so amazingly convenient they even have their movies categorized in the hotel rooms. This being a High-Class room, Touko and Touya's room has more movies to watch than the others. Horror, Romance, Action, Pokémon Action, Pokémon Documentaries, Legendary Sightings, and other categories.

The brunette girl opened the tall black case and saw all the categories and movies that were there. She quickly skimmed across the movie titles in the Romance section.  
1\. Love is like a Pokémon Battle  
2\. When you leave...  
3\. I Choose You!  
4\. The Mawile Trainer  
5\. To Kanto, and Beyond.  
Then the brunette found a movie entitled, "Promises of a Champion", she pulled it out and skimmed the description on the back.

"Hey! I think we'll watch this movie!" said Hilda as she slid the movie disc into the player. The boy in black pyjamas asked her.

"What is it?"

"Wait and see!" replied the girl cheerfully as she flicked the lights off and took the remote before bouncing on to his bed and laying by Touya's side. The screen grew dark as Touya wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him.

They laid there close together as Hilda clicked, "Play", on the menu screen on the television. The image on the TV that illuminated the room grew dark again. After about two minutes there were darkness on the screen...

"So what is this movie about?", asked Touya with a whisper. Hilda replied.

"It's about a friendship between a boy named Richard and a girl named Kyra. Shh! Look!"

The darkness on the screen faded in the shot of a small modern town from an upward angle. The camera zoomed back to reveal more houses. The streets were empty and only a few Lilipups were sitting by the side of a house day dreaming.

Suddenly there was a scream of a little girl in the streets. The camera then showed a little blue haired girl in a little blue poor dress running from a pair of Houndooms. The girl shrieked and cried for help but no one responded to her call.

"Hm...", Touya exclaimed as Hilda and he watched.

She tripped on a stone and was on the ground. The Houndooms were just feet away from her. "HELP ME!" cried the little girl nearly crying. The Houndooms grunted and shot two fire balls at the child. She braced herself for the burns.

"Now! Protect Phanpy!", a small voice from a child nearby yelled.

A Phanpy rolled up in front of the girl and casted a shield that stopped the fire balls from impacting the girl.

"Chikorita! Use Frenzy Plant!"

Large thorny vines sprouted from the ground and ensnared the Houndooms ferociously. The Houndooms were stuck in place for a second before they started burning through the vines.

A brown headed boy, wearing a small red shirt and blue pants, ran up in between the girl and the Houndooms. The boy had a Chikorita on his shoulder. Apparently, he is a very young trainer.

"Are you alright? Get up! Hurry before they free themselves! Go!"

The girl quickly got up and ran through the streets again.  
The boy and his Pokémon ran away from the Houndooms before they broke free from the Frenzy Plant. 

After the boy disappeared from the scene. The Houndooms broke free but lost the girl and the boy.

"... So, I'm guessing those two will meet later? And the boy is Richard and the girl is Kyra?" asked Touya after the scene faded out to black to another scene.

"Yes, and yes... shh! Just look!"

"Okay okay..."

And so, the couple watched the movie on Touya's bed. Hilda moved closer to Touya and kissed him on the cheek in the middle of one of the scenes. Touya turned his attention toward his best friend for a second and hugged her closer with his cheek touching hers. He held her affectionately as they watched the movie through the night.

The movie is about a boy name Richard and a girl named Kyra who lived in a small sleepy town named Tealealitol. Richard and Kyra met sometime after the incident and became fast friends... then best child hood friends. They promised they would always be with each other to protect each other and even go on adventures with each other.

After the age of ten however Kyra had to leave with her parents to another country for economic reasons. Richard was just about to receive his permit to go challenge the Gym Leaders in the region and catch Pokémon to complete a Pokedex his father gave him to complete for he has never completed his in his youth.

Richard and Kyra were sad to see that they had to split for maybe forever. Richard was never told where she and her family was going... but he promised that after he becomes the region's new Champion he will find Kyra and they can be happy again.

On the night before Kyra left they sat next to each other on a balcony looking up at the stars... and for that moment it all seemed like nothing could split them apart... but they knew their relationship would end as soon as Kyra would get on the boat to the new region.

And so, Richard set out on his quest to become Champion for his real goal to be reunited with Kyra again.  
Touya yawned as did Hilda as the movie progressed.  
The teenage girl was almost asleep on Touya's chest. Touya held her with both of his arms close to him and asked her in a whisper.

"Want to sleep now? I'm kind of tired... we can finish this tomorrow if you'd like..."  
"mm... okay then..."

Touya took the remote and turned off the disc player and the television. Hilda got up and moved to her bed and burrowed under the covers for her sleep.

Touya burrowed under his covers and closed his eyes...

A few minutes later... Hilda was half asleep until she got a jump scare nightmare just as she was about to fall sound asleep.

What she saw was herself with dark skin and pale white hair, a dark black cap with a red Poke ball symbol instead of the usual white cap and pink Poke ball symbol. The most frightening part of how she saw herself face to face was her other face... two huge eyes glowing pure white with a smile underneath that glowed white and was smiling ear to ear of the girl.

"EAAH!" Hilda screamed as that image appeared before her and disappeared. The scream startled Touya and made him jump in his bed. Touya turned around and saw his best friend sitting up straight on her bed looking around the room of darkness.

"What is it? What's wrong?", Touya asked. Touko's vision was temporarily filled with the blinking face of a Nightmarish version of herself. She closed her eyes and rubbed them once before she opened them again. The image was gone but now she feels a bit unnerved...

"... I had a little nightmare... before I even fell asleep...", replied Hilda sounding a little nervous.

"Oh... well... sorry...", replied Touya not sure how to respond. The white pyjama girl laid back down and tried to go to sleep again... Touya wasn't sure if he should stay up and watch over her or just go to sleep...

Ten minutes later Hilda woke up again gasping because of another nightmare. She sat up breathing heavily. Touya woke up from the sound of her breathing and looked at her.

"Are you alright?"

"AH! Ah! Ah... yeah... yeah I'm fine... just another little nightmare..."

"If you want... you can... uh..." replied Touya nervously. He was about to invite her to sleep next to him but he's too scared about it being too awkward...

"... You can...um... sleep close... to me..."

Five minutes later, Hilda no longer had that feeling of dread in her chest as she snuggled close to Touya under the covers.

Touya reminded her not to do anything more than what she's doing now... which is okay for her because she's already comfortable enough with herself simply with her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat and his right hand holding her close to his heart. Hilda had her arm around Touya's chest as she started to slowly fall sleep peacefully to the sound of her best friend's heartbeat. She was about to dream until Touya woke her up.

"Touko... I mean... Hilda..."

"Yes?"

"If you and I were ever separated for so long like Kyra and Richard were in that movie... what would you do?"

"I'll tell you one thing I'd never do... that is to forget you...", whispered Hilda snuggling her head under Touya's chin.  
"I'll never forget you... and I'd try to find a way back to you... No matter how long it takes... but if it's not possible to get to you... then I'd just remember all the good times we had... and just like I told you before... I will live to be the heroine I was born to be. For my region and the friend, I used to have but always loved... even after we separate..."

Upon hearing this, Touya hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead. They both started to blush as Hilda giggled and kissed him back on the cheek. Hilda then started to bombard his face with kisses and cuddling. Touya laughed held the teenage girl close as she continued to show how much she loved him.

Ten minutes later... Touya and Hilda are now sound asleep. With the brunette girl laying on her right side and the spiky haired boy lying behind her, holding her with both of his arms close to him. The sleeping girl uttered a small moan before Touya involuntarily hugged her closer and tighter towards him. Hilda's hair felt like a pillow to Touya. Hilda leaned her head backwards and let Touya rest his head in her head. Through the rest of the night they slept peacefully...

To be continued...


	4. lazy morning

The white pyjama girl, who slept not on her bed but on his bed with him at the time, woke up from Touya's groan. Hilda sat up and rubbed her eyes as she looked down on to Touya's face. Touko thought of it cute to see him asleep. She was going to cuddle and kiss him up until she realized she had morning breath.

"Hee! I'll be back Touya!", whispered the bed headed brunette as she slipped out of bed and tip toed to the bathroom. Touya continued to sleep with the malevolent thoughts in swirling in his head.

(This one time I thought I saw a ghost of a limbless woman who used to scream a lot... or those tiny dark people with those masks... or that...)

A few seconds later, Hilda came swiftly running on her bare toes to Touya's bed. He slipped under the white covers and moved herself closer to Touya. Touya was still asleep and was under attack by a Nightmare in his head again... but Hilda didn't notice even though Touya had his eyes tightly shut and his teeth clenched. He was suffering...  
Hilda turned her body around and moved her right leg over Touya's legs. She placed herself on top of him and burrowed her hands in front of Touya's chest. Her legs folded with Touya's legs. She moved her head up to his head and cuddled with him again. Hilda could feel Touya's heart beating fast... very fast...

"...Ngh... Ugh...", Touya grunted as he suffered the nightmare. Hilda whispered to herself without knowing what Touya's going through.

"I've never loved you so much Touya... I want to stay this close to you forever..."

Touya moved his head down and continued to clench his teeth. Hilda moved herself upward and kissed Touya on the cheek. The kiss woke Touya up and made him jump a little and startle Hilda.

"AH!"  
"Woah?!"

Hilda jumped back and sat up on top of Touya's back. She said out loud.

"Touya? What was that?"

Touya laid there with his face on the pillow... trying to recover from his small traumatic experience with another Nightmare with another one of those creatures. His heart was racing and he was near tears until he heard the soft voice of his best friend...

"Touya? ... What was that? are you awake? ... Did my kiss wake you up? ..."

Touya had his head on his pillow sideways. He had his right eye acquainted a little to see Hilda was sitting on his back... he could feel her legs touching his legs and her seat on his seat... Touya wasn't scared anymore and loves how she loves him... but even still he's a little nervous as to what Hilda would do with him being asleep.

"Touya?... you still asleep? ... If so say nothing at all! Hee hee!"

For thrills, he didn't answer... he was curious to see would happen with her and him. Touya kept in mind though... that if she started doing things that would express "Too Much Love" he would react and stop her before anything goes wrong...

Hilda slowly lowered her body down on to his back and burrowed her hands in front of Touya's chest again. She snuggled and rubbed her cheek against Touya's cheek as he had his eyes closed. His heart was heavy with the feeling of love from his best friend...

"Mmmh...", Hilda sounded cutely as she snuggled with Touya's back. His shoulder blades were pressed against her chest and Hilda's cheek continued to feel Touya's small sideburns. Touya never felt so relaxed with his best friend on her back... the brunette girl in white pyjamas continued to show her love to her best friend through cuddling whit him repeatedly... She pulled the covers up over her shoulder and covered both her and Touya in extra warmth.

After a minute more of cuddling, Hilda stopped cuddling and just laid there on top of Touya with her cheek against Touya's cheek. It looked as if she was about to go back to sleep...

Touya opened his right eye and saw his friend's cute face with her eyes closed. Her hair covered half of her face and it looked like she really was asleep. Touya moved his hand and pulled Hilda's hand from under his chest slowly and started scratching her palm.

"Heh... Eh...", Touko chuckled as she felt her palm tickled. Touya smiled and withdrew his hand. Then he started to wave his hand in front of Hilda's face. She slowly opened her eyes and caught the hand with hers and made Touya gasp in surprise.

"Got it!", Hilda said as she gripped on to his hand and started cuddling with Touya's face. She kissed him on the cheek once... then twice... then two minutes later, Touya was on his back with Hilda on him kissing him all over his face.

"Ha! Haa! Haha!", laughed Touya as his childhood friend continued to show her affection. After on last kiss on the forehead, she laid on top of Touya facing away from him. She took his arms and wrapped them around her thin waist. The white pyjama girl then laid back on Touya's body and closed her eyes.

"I love you...", whispered Hilda as she had her head leaned back to whisper into Touya's ear.

"I love you more...", replied Touya with a whisper in her ear. She giggled and relaxed her body as Touya held her close to his heart.

Touya took a moment to savour what's happening. He realized that if Hilda was not there for him he would've been stuck in that Nightmare, tormented by the creatures of his dark imagination. Not even having Pokémon by his side to fight the creatures, he would've suffered if it weren't for Hilda's affection. He thanked her by letting her love him more than he felt comfortable... but not too much of course...

Then he realized they might be crossing the lines too far by sleeping in bed next to each other or giving each other affection in bed. Just then he realized that things may get too out of hand if they stay in bed in the morning for too long...

(... Um... oh boy... Eh... this is nice but... yeah... enough... enough.) Thought Touya as he started to slowly slide out of the gap between Touko and slide out of bed.

He laid his best friend down gentle and immediately headed to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and took out his casual clothing of his black shirt and black jeans.  
He came out of the bathroom after switching his cloths and took the blue jacket he left on a chair near his bed and the cap he left on the bed post.  
He was about to take his shoulder bag with his Pokémon and Poke Balls before he heard.

"Are you leaving me?"

Touya looked back at Hilda who was lying on her right side on his bed. Her legs were folded against her chest with her arms wrapping them together. Some strains of her hair covered her face. Her face looked adorably sad with her sad big blue eyes looking at him. She just looked at him with that sad face that made Touya feel like a Leech Seed was planted on his heart.

Touya and Touko stared at each other for ten seconds before Hilda said.

"Nah that's okay. Go get breakfast! I'll be right down.", she said with a smile. Touya sighed in relief and said bye before he left the hotel room... then he came back to the room and said to Touko who was still on his bed. He then

"How about we have breakfast in our room? I'll call room service!"

Ten minutes later, they sat side by side on a little table that was brought into their room. They had pancakes with imported Combe Honey syrup smothered all over them. They had a side serving of Hoenn Bacon. To drink they had Chesto Berry juice... a very common breakfast drink for those who just got out of sleep.

They watched television as they ate. They were watching the rest of the movie they watched last night.

Hilda munched on her bacon strip and swallowed a few gulps of Chesto Berry juice before she gave Touya a quick smooch on the cheeks before she started eating again. Touya blushed as he forked his pieces of pancakes and shovelled them into his mouth.

"Touya..."

"(Gulp) Yes?"

"When we grow up I want to know... (Munch!)"

"What?"

"After we get married..."

"Heh... what is it?", asked Touya nervously.

"Where does... ba-"

"NOPE! NOPE NOPE NOPE!", Touya interrupted with a hysterical nervous laughter. His face was red all over with lines covering his cheeks.

"What? All I wanted was to know where bacon comes from..."

At this moment, Touya's eye grew big as he was speechless for a few seconds. He swallowed the chunk of pancake in his mouth and started laughing.

"HAA! HAHAH! HAHA! HA! HAHA-what?"

"My mom told me that I should know only after I get married.", responded Hilda with curious look.

"Now why would it matter if you were married or not?",

"I don't know... she just told me that..."

"Oh... well... I don't know where bacon comes from sorry."

"Okay... well I'm sure we'll find out after we get married I suppose..."

Inside Touya's head, he was laughing so hard he almost choked on his bacon. Apparently, Hilda's mother was not informative to her. Not even Touya knows where the bacon comes from but if he were to guess... it would keep them from ever eating bacon or any other meat product again.

After breakfast they set off from the Unity Tower decided to take a ride on their Reshiram across the skies over Mistralton City... they will return to the tower once the day is done but for now they will enjoy flying over the region on their white dragon.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
